Las vueltas de la vida
by Lyssette-Reyes
Summary: UA Una vualta del destino los junta, pero sera solo por casualidad o habra algo mas detras de todo? que oculta toya? xDD
1. Causas

Holas, este fue mi primer fic y ahora pretendo retomarlo cambiando algunas cosas... veremos que sale de el...

Es una historia creada por mi, espero que les guste y que me den su opinion xDD. La historia es de una de mis parejitas favoritas xDD Sakura y Shaoran xD kizas llegue a tener algo de Tomoyo y Eriol, pero aun no lo desido o.o

y pues eso, los personajes no m pertenecen xDD pero me ecnataria q asi fuera jajajaja xD

los dejos con la historia .

dejen reviews!

bye!

_"Las vueltas de la vida"_

****

Por: Lyssette Reyes

**Capitulo 1: causas**

_A veces la vida nos da sorpresas que muchas veces no sabemos afrontar, algunas son buenas, nos llenan de alegrías, pero siempre vienen con situaciones que no nos agradan, que nos hacen sufrir, pero que debemos saber afrontar y superar, porque de eso depende nuestra felicidad, de si logramos superar todas estas trabas que nos pone el destino, y es así como alcanzamos la felicidad máxima con las personas que más nos quieren y nosotros a ellos. Y esto es lo que les sucedió a dos personas que nunca pensaron siquiera en conocerse, donde las vueltas de la vida los reunió y ahora deben enfrentar lo que esta les tiene preparado._

**Hace doce años…. España...**

Una noche tenebrosa, sin luna, en un callejón oscuro, alumbrado tan solo por la luz parpadeante del farol de la esquina, es allí donde se oye el llanto de una pequeña criatura, de no más de 6 años quien acaba de vivir uno de los actos más terribles que ocasionan los humanos, la muerte de su propia madre, solo por un poco de dinero que será usado, probablemente, para comprar drogas, para seguir viviendo y dándose gustos a costa del sufrimiento de los demás. Pero hay otro niño, no llora, se encuentra desmayado, junto al cuerpo de la mujer, con una herida en su cabeza, que deja que la sangre del menor siga corriendo. La chiquita que llora no sabe que hacer y corre hasta llegar con un adulto, cuyo nombre no sabe, pero esta segura de que la puede ayudar, un policía. Le cuenta todo lo sucedido entre llantos y es llevada por el a un lugar seguro, donde horas después llegaría su inconsciente hermano…

**En La actualidad…**

Un magnifico día de verano, la época favorita de una joven de piel blanca, ojos verdes, finos rasgos y una hermosa y ondulaba cabellera castaña casi tan larga como ella. Verano, época de vacaciones, de salidas al aire libre, con amigos, o quizás novios, pero no, ella no tiene novio, a pesar de ser una de las más bellas del instituto, por alguna razón siempre los rechaza, o quizás sea porque la mayoría de los chicos le tienen miedo a su hermano, un joven de mirada seria, también blanco y de ojos castaños oscuro, pero mucho más alto por practicar atletismo, su deporte favorito.

Ella es porrista, una de las mejores que se hubiera visto en la escuela, tendría todo el derecho de ser engreída y caprichosa, pero no, ella es tierna, inocente y sobretodo humilde, dispuesta a ayudar a quien se lo pida sin pedir nada a cambio…

- Sakura! Porque no me traes una bebida, estoy sediento!

- Claro hermano! En seguida voy! – deja los pompones de ensayo a un lado y corre a buscar lo pedido – toma Toy

- Que no me digas Toy! – dice algo molesto – me llamo Toya, como es posible que ni mi propia hermana sepa mi nombre?

- Arg, no seas así, es mas corto y es tierno – responde sonriente

- Yo no soy tierno… no tiene caso, siempre me dirás así, no?

- Sip – responde con una sonrisa aún más grande

- Mejor ya vete a cambiar, hoy me quedo un rato más a la práctica, ser el capitán del equipo es algo difícil, además te toca hacer la cena… - pero su hermana ya no estaba a su lado

- Nos vemos hermanito! – corre dándose vuelta para despedirse de su hermano

**Más Tarde…**

- Vaya cada vez cocinas mejor, ya no se te queman tanto los fideos

- Hermano!

- Pero si es la verdad, yo no miento

- Que dirían nuestros padres si te vieran diciendo tanta mentira junta… - comenta algo triste

- Dirían que quizás la que miente es otra y no yo – sacándole la lengua

- Jajaja, vasta hermano, como que yo soy la mentirosa?

- Pues claro, yo nunca en mi vida le mentiría a mi hermanita favorita – dice abrasándola

- Soy tu única hermana…

- Detalles, detalles – dice volviendo a comer.

- Claro, solo detalles. A propósito, te llego una carta, no tiene remitente, y esta escrita a mano, toma – le entrega un sobre algo anaranjado

- Y qué será? No has hecho nada malo en el colegio o si? – la mira inquisidoramente

- Yo? Pero si yo soy un ángel

- Claro, pero del infierno – susurra

- Qué dijiste?

- Nada, jejeje

- Eso creí – le mira enojada

Toya abre el sobre, mientras que Sakura recoge los platos y se dispone a lavarlos, la cara del joven, se contrae y se concentra en el contenido de esta, soltando un largo suspiro de resignación y dejando ver unos ojos, que si bien no dejan salir lágrima alguna, se nota que guardan una muy grande pena.

- Sakura, deja eso, debemos hablar – le dice en tono serio y preocupado

- Que pasa?, por qué tienes esa cara?

- Debes ir a China

- Nos vamos de viaje por las vacaciones? Yupi! – salta animada por la sala

- No

- Y entonces?

- Debes ir a un internado allá

- Qué? – se detiene en seco – no, debes estar bromeando, no puede ser, por qué?

- Debo ir a la guerra y no te puedes quedar sola en la casa, le había pedido a tía Nagumi que se quedara contigo mientras duraba la batalla, pero ha caído enferma y me pide que te deje en el aeropuerto mañana por la tarde, ya a pagado el boleto y el internado, como un regalo… - evita la mirada ya cristalina de su hermana menor.

- Pero yo no quiero ir allá, no me puedes obligar

- Si no vas, te deberás quedar en un orfanato…

- No quiero que vayas a la guerra, porque no te quedas?

- Es mi deber, ya me enlisté y no debo fallarle a mi país

- Pero yo quiero perderte a ti también

- Y no me perderás

- Que garantías tengo de que no morirás en la guerra?

- Mi palabra, cuando te he fallado? – dice por fin viéndole a la cara

- No quiero, no quiero – ya llora desconsoladamente aforrándose a su hermano

- Pequeña, ya verás que no pasa nada – le abrasa con fuerza, temiendo perder a su hermana

- Prométeme que te vas a cuidar, y no te vas a poner en peligro porque si

- Palabra de niño explorador – regalándole una sonrisa

- Tu nunca fuiste niño explorador – le mira reprochadoramente

- Detalles, detalles

- Pero hermano, China esta muy lejos y yo quiero dejar esta casa, no hay otra solución?

- Lo lamento, pero es la única

- Pero y mis amigos, y el instituto, y la competencia…

- La competencia tendrá que ser otro año, y por lo demás tampoco será por mucho tiempo, solo un par de meses

- Esta bien, serán como unas vacaciones entonces…

- Así es, ahora vete a dormir que mañana debes alistar todo

- Esta bien, te quiero hermano – dice subiendo a prisa las escaleras llegando a su habitación, se tira a su cama y llora amargamente, no quiere dejar los recuerdos de sus padres en esa casa y no quiere perder a su hermano tampoco, pero no se debía dejar vencer por las lágrimas, debía ser fuerte para no preocupar a su hermano, y apoyarlo en todo lo que necesitara…

**Mientras tanto, en la sala…**

- Sakura perdóname, pero es mejor que creas esa historia antes de que te enteres de la verdad de nuestro pasado, además entre mas lejos estés, mejor, si te llegaras a enterar, estoy seguro de que querrías enfrentarte a ellos, pero no quiero perderte a ti también, por más que me duela que estés lejos, es lo mejor, allí nunca te encontrarán y hay personas que te estarán protegiendo de todo aunque ni siquiera te des cuenta…

** Continuará...**

**NA: **Como mencioné arriba, este fic fue el primero y único que hice un par de años atrás y debido al tiempo decidí que lo mejor era partir con él de nuevo, espero les agrade y me den su opinión con un review n.n


	2. Encuentros

**"Las Vueltas de la Vida"**

**Capitulo 2: Encuentros**

** En el aeropuerto…**

Hermano, de verdad es necesario que me vaya?, quien va a cuidar la casa… - comenta la castaña con gran tristeza en sus ojos verdes.

De eso no te preocupes, la voy a poner en arriendo, además ya discutimos el tema, debes irte, es lo mejor, y además es la única alternativa, aunque nos duela a ambos – dice el mayor de los Kinomoto mientras la abraza transmitiéndole todo el cariño que le profesa a su pequeña hermana.

Te voy a extrañar muchísimo hermano, júrame que te vas a cuidar por favor, júrame que nos vamos a ver en poco tiempo.

Claro monstruo te lo juro… - la abraza cruzando los dedos tras ella derramando una lágrima ya imposible de detener – ahora vete, el vuelo ya va a salir

¡Que no soy un monstruo! – le grita – Pero aunque me trates así, yo te quiero… - llorando se abraza a su cuello.

Yo también pequeño monstruo …

¡Que no me digas así! – Lo pisotea - Nos vemos – se da la vuelta y camina por el túnel de abordaje camino al avión que la llevará a su nueva vida lejos de su pequeña familia.

Solo allí estarás a salvo… - Diciendo esto, Toya se da vuelta camino a la salida del aeropuerto con el dolor más grande para él: ver alejarse a su hermanita.

China… Aeropuerto…

En el aire se pueden sentir los sentimientos de las personas que vienen y van, muchos se consuelan y lloran al ver partir a sus seres queridos, otros hacen promesas que esperan cumplir, algunos se felicitan y sonríen haciendo más ruido de lo normal llamando la atención de más de un curioso, y por último están las personas que estando solas, no tienen idea de donde están ni que hacen ahí, como es el caso de nuestra castaña...

Wow esto es gigante! Toya tenia razón, es maravilloso, bueno ya he perdido mucho tiempo debo ir al internado, para instalarme y poder salir a recorrer, a caminar y a ver todo! – dice una emocionada oji verde.

Sakura toma su maleta y camina hacia la salida. Ya estando en la salida, la castaña toma un taxi y le pide al conductor que la lleve a la estación de buses. Toma el primer bus con destino a una pequeña localidad ubicada en las montañas. Pasadas unas cuantas horas en el cómodo bus viendo a una pequeña niña enojada peleando con su hermana, logra llegar al pequeño pueblo y toma un segundo taxi dándole la dirección del instituto al conductor, para luego de unos minuto a su destino.

Tenga muy buenas tardes jovencita, bienvenida al internado mixto Saint Jonh, espero que sea de su total agrado – la recibe muy amable y respetuosamente una mujer baja y rellenita en la entrada – Su tía nos dejó dicho que llegaría mañana, creo que pensó que se quedaría una noche en la ciudad.

Lo pensé, pero quise venir rápido a poner mis cosas, además hacia un poco de frío y preferí desempacar y cambiarme de ropa.

Si, el clima ha estado algo frío este año, se me acompaña le mostraré su habitación, señorita Kinomoto. – Mientras le indica a la oji verde que pase y le indica el camino que debe seguir hasta las habitaciones.

Sakura por favor, no me agradan mucho las formalidades.

Claro señorita Sakura - subiendo las escaleras – su habitación tiene una muy bella vista, las señora Wang la escogió personalmente, ella es amiga de la directora, y quiso que tuviera la mejor habitación y que no le faltara nada.

Emm… gracias – Sorprendida y algo sonrojada por las peticiones especiales que había pedido su tía para con ella.

Ya llegamos, cualquier cosa que necesite me avisa, el anexo a mi oficina es el 001, la dejo para que se acomode tranquilamente, con su permiso – y diciendo esto hace una reverencia y vuelve por el camino hacia el hall de la institución.

Ok, aquí estamos... - Abre la puerta – wow…

Frente a ella, la habitación más grande que había visto en su vida, una gran cama de dos plazas en medio con un cubrecama en tonos pasteles, con veladores a los lados de madera tallada a mano y sobre ella un hermoso cuadro: un paisaje pintado en óleo de las montañas nevadas. Dos grande puertas a un costado, una para el cuarto baño, y la otra era de la habitación armario. Todo pintado con colores pasteles, rosas y blancos. Había también un escritorio, equipado con todo lo necesario para un estudiante y muchos estantes con libros, era un habitación que maravillaría a cualquiera.

¿Esta es mi habitación? Jajajaja no lo puedo creer, y es para mi solita! – se asoma por la ventana y ve un paisaje increíble, un bosque de pinos cubiertos por un poco de nieve con cerros de fondo también nevados, y hay niños jugando, caminando o simplemente sentados alrededor de una plaza en medio de las instalaciones exteriores – ¡ya quiero bajar!, pero antes, ordenaré todo rapidísimo - dice animada la joven castaña.

**Unos minutos más tarde… En el jardín…**

¡Que grande es todo! – va corriendo descuidadamente cuando choca contra algo, o mejor dicho contra alguien – ¡auch!... – se queja por la caída que produjo el accidente.

¿Estas bien? – oye una voz que le llama la atención y levanta la vista.

Frente a ella un joven alto, con cuerpo atlético y de piel blanca como la cal, bellos cabellos azulados y unos ojos cálidos pero de un azul profundo y misterioso tras unos lentes redondos, además de una sonrisa simplemente perfecta.

¿Eh? O si, lo lamento, que descuidada, y usted esta bien? – dice tomando la mano que el joven le ofrecía para levantarse.

Si claro, no pasó nada – dice el oji azul dedicándole pequeña sonrisa.

Uff que alivio, no llevo ni un día y ya estoy causando problemas...

jajajaja llegaste hoy?

Sip, hace un rato – le sonríe – perdón, yo y mis modales, me llamo Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Eriol Li y voy en cuarto masculino.

Pues yo llego a tercero, pero solo por un tiempo.

Solo un tiempo? – pregunta extrañado el oji azul.

Así es, vengo por unos meses, soy de Japón

¿Y qué te trae por aquí? – pregunta curioso el muchacho.

Temas familiares, así que hasta que no se solucionen me quedaré por estos lados – Dice mientras se entristece un poco para luego sonreír de forma que el azulado no notara su preocupación en sus ojos.

Y bueno ya conoces todo?

La verdad no, jejeje salí apenas terminé de ordenar todo, y recién iba a recorrer un poco el lugar, y es que hace un frío pero bello día y me encanta el aire puro – Comenta abriendo los brazos y respirando profundamente.

Jajajaja pues entonces ven, te haré un tour

Muchas gracias – dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

**Al rato…**

Y por último este es el lago, te gusto el paseo?

Wow, esto es magnífico, es maravilloso – sus ojos no creían lo que veían, era un paisaje simplemente hermoso, y agradecía que su nuevo amigo Eriol dejara lo mejor para el final, un lago natural que por estos días comenzaba a congelarse, lo cual provocaba que sus aguas tomaran un color más calipso, el cual hacía una combinación única con el verde de los árboles y el blanco de la nieve.

Lo sé, me encanta, es un lugar tranquilo y se puede estudiar a gusto en muchas partes del lugar. – Dice con orgullo el joven de lentes.

¿Desde cuando estas aquí?

Pues desde que tenía edad para ingresar, creo que desde los 4 años – Responde tratando de volver en el tiempo en sus recuerdos.

¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Y tu familia?

Pues ellos dijeron que era lo mejor, los veo una vez al año, pero es mejor, son casi como desconocidos para mi, a no ser por mi hermano Shaoran que es un año menor, pero nos llevamos de maravilla, auque es algo gruñón, ya lo conocerás – Dice restándole importancia al asunto.

Que pena…

Que sea tan gruñón?

No, que veas tan poco a tu familia

¡Nah!, no hay cuidado, ya es normal para mi – ve la hora – ya es tarde es mejor que volvamos antes de que los demás se preocupen.

Esta bien, y muchas gracias por el paseo, lo pasé muy bien – le da un beso en la mejilla y le sonríe en forma de agradecimiento.

No hay por qué – sorprendido – pero si van a haber pagas como estas lo voy a hacer más seguido – sonriendo coquetamente.

Jajajaja mejor vamos... – empezando a caminar – y dime, ¿te gusta algún deporte?

Si, me dedico a las carreras de nado, es mi pasión y soy orgullosamente el capitán del equipo y tu? ¿Practicabas algún deporte en Japón?

Yo soy porrista y me encantan los deportes en general y en mi antigua escuela también era orgullosamente la capitana del equipo de porristas.

Wow jajajaja, aquí la capitana es una víbora, mejor ni le digas que quieres ser capitana porque te hará la vida imposible...

¿Tan mala es? – comenta sorprendida.

Si, es superficial, y saca sus garras cuando quiere – contrayendo el rostro al recordarla – Y cuando no, también.

Wow, que mala, pero bueno, ya llegamos, gracias por acompañarme y ser mi guía hoy

No hay problema, y dime... ¿cuál es tu habitación?

Emm... la número 401 si no me equivoco. – Tata de recordar la pequeña Kinomoto.

Aja, es esa, mira: cuarto piso y es la esquina, es una de las más grandes mi hermano tiene la misma pero del lado masculino. Le señala ambas habitaciones desde la entrada del edificio.

Si, creo que es esa, gracias de nuevo, y buenas noches – le da un beso en la mejilla y entra al lado femenino del instituto.

Bueno no todos los días se conoce a gente tan simpática - empieza a caminar cuando escucha una voz muy familiar que lo llama.

Hermano… - cansado por correr – al fin te encuentro, necesito tu ayuda

¿Qué pasó? ¿Problemas con Meiling otra vez? – Sonriéndole graciosamente a su hermano.

No me la puedo quitar de encima, me está hartando – en su rostro se nota la desesperación y el enojo que siente en estos momentos el hermano del morocho.

Jajajaja, veamos... ¿intentaste decirle que no la quieres? - sonríe

Si – Responde como si fuera la pregunta más obvia del mundo.

¿Qué quieres a otra persona? – el oji azul agranda su sonrisa.

Si

¿Y qué te dijo? – Pregunta conteniendo la risa al saber la respuesta a esta pregunta y cómo hacía enojar el tema a su pequeño hermano.

Que me iba a esperar hasta el fin del mundo, o hasta que tuviera novia, aún que dudo que se quede tranquila si es que llegara a tener una... –se enoja al escuchar la fuerte carcajada proveniente de su mejor amigo y hermano.

Pues búscate una novia – entre risas.

No es tan simple, no me gusta ninguna, o son bonitas pero huecas, o feas pero inteligentes.

Pues si, creo que la única persona linda, tierna e inteligente que hay es mi novia y la quiero muchísimo

Lo sé, Tomoyo es estupenda en todo sentido

Cuidadito que es mi novia – finge enojo el mayor de los Li, ya que sabe que aún cuando su novia es catalogada de las más irresistibles del internado, su hermano sólo la ve como una hermana más, ya que prácticamente se habían criado juntos al pertenecer al mismo salón.

Jajajaja lo se, lo se, pero es la verdad – responde al juego de su hermano.

Jajajaja, ya vamos que tengo hambre, no he comido nada desde el almuerzo.

¿Y eso? ¿dónde estabas?

Dándole un tour a una niña nueva, llega a tu nivel, es muy simpática, así que espero se lleven bien ustedes dos.

¿Y como es que la conociste? Espero que no sea igual de hueca que Mei, ya con una es suficiente... – Y un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo al imaginar un clon de su prima.

Pues chocó conmigo cuando iba corriendo... y la verdad dudo que sea siquiera parecida a Mei – Responde al recordar la cálida sonrisa de la oji verde.

Jajajaja ¿chocó contigo? Que despistada.

Si, pero es muy simpática

Si, si, si - no tomándole atención – ya vámonos, que yo también tengo hambre.

¡Pero que glotón eres! Tienes que cuidarte si no quieres que Mei te deje de querer por estar gordo – Se burla Eriol

¡Oye! ¡No es mala idea! Una razón más para llegar más rápido al casino – Y se ve como un emocionado al pequeño Li corriendo hacia el casino, seguido de muy cerca por su hermano que reía por la reacción de aferrarse a una idea tan disparatada como esa.

**Al otro día…**

Alumnos, quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera, Sakura Kinomoto, pasa por favor… - ella proviene de Japón, espero que la reciban como se merece, Sakura siéntate junto al señor Li, por favor, levante su mano para que lo distinga – espera a que levante la mano – gracias. – Con esto la joven se dirige a su lugar atrayendo las miradas embelesadas de todos sus nuevos compañeros y las de envidia de sus nuevas compañeras. Hasta la bien disimulada mirada que le daba cierto castaño de ojos ámbar quien era su compañero de banco.

Hola – dice Sakura al llegar a su lugar – ¿cómo te llamas?

Shaoran Li.

Entonces tu eres el hermano de Eriol? – Pregunta con una emocionada sonrisa la oji verde.

Si y tu debes ser su nueva amiga – mirándole algo serio.

Sip – _vaya si que es serio, no se parece en nada a Eriol _– piensa la castaña.

Las clases transcurren con normalidad hasta que llega la hora del almuerzo

Sakura! Por aquí! – La castaña escucha que le gritan tan pronto recibe su charola con la comida del día: Pastel de papas, una ensalada y un jugo de manzana.

Voy – y con eso camina a una mesa con 3 personas más, reconoció a los hermanos, pero había una chica de cabellos largos y ondulados de color azulado que reconoció de su salón de clases, la chica es de piel blanquecina, perfecta silueta destaca por el uniforme del instituto y unos ojos amatistas que la miraban con gran interés – Hola, soy Sakura Kinomoto.

Hola, yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji, un gusto conocerte – le sonríe – yo estoy en tu clase, espero que seamos muy buenas amigas – agrandando aún más la sonrisa en un rostro.

El gusto es mío y yo también espero que seamos grandes amigas- le sonríe de vuelta.

Yo me voy, el equipo me está esperando, nos vemos más rato – Dice Shaoran levantándose de la mesa y retirándose fuera del casino, no sin antes recibir la mirada y los suspiros de la mayoría de las chicas, de distintos niveles, que se encontraban comiendo en ese momento.

Déjalo, es normal que se comporte así en un principio, ya verás que es muy distinto una vez que lo conoces – Le comenta Tomoyo al ver la cara de apesadumbrada de Sakura.

Es que presiento que no le caigo muy bien – Recordando su trato en la hora de clases.

Nah!, nada de eso, él es así, es algo reservado con los demás – Comenta Eriol sonriéndole amablemente.

Así continúan almorzando. Entre plática y risas Sakura les cuenta de su vida y de su hermano, mientras que Tomoyo le cuenta sobre su pasión, el diseño y la logra convencer de que sea su modelo, a lo que Sakura, aceptó no muy convencida. Durante la tarde, cuando la mayoría hacia sus deberes, Sakura se dedicaba a recorrer el bosque cerca del gran lago que poseía el internado. Mientras en otro lado del colegio, se veía a dos personas conversando quizás algo importante, puesto que se encontraban serios...

Shaoran, por qué te comportaste así con Sakura?

No lo sé, algo no me es de fiar en ella, siento que la he visto en algún sitio, estás seguro que nuestro padre no te mencionó nada sobre ella?

No seas paranoico, ella es una buena persona, y deberías de intentar conocerla mejor y pedirle disculpas por lo del almuerzo, ella no tiene la culpa de tu mal carácter – le reprocha su hermano mayor.

Yo mal carácter? Qué te pasa, por qué la defiendes tanto? O es que estas engañando a Tomoyo?

Como crees! Amo a Tomoyo y lo sabes, no quiero que lo vuelvas a poner en duda – comenzando a enojarse, cosa muy difícil en el, pero es que cuando ponían en duda el amor que le profesaba a su novia, no controlaba sus reacciones.

Entonces?

Solo que no quiero que tenga una mala estancia, ella no es como las demás, solo habla con ella un rato y te darás cuenta...

Arg, ya me hartaste, mejor me voy, ya se hace tarde, y es mejor que me vaya, quiero pensar un rato. Adiós – y sin más dejó a su hermano hablando solo

Y así, el menor de los Li sale sin un rumbo fijo, dejando a su hermano solo y pensativo en su habitación.

**En el bosque...**

Creo que ya es hora de volver, pero esta tan relajado aquí, no se escucha bulla, es sólo silencio... – Decía Sakura estando recostada sobre una manta en la fría hierva mirando las estrellas, hasta que escucha una rama quebrarse como si la hubieran pisado – ¿Q-quién anda ahí? - pregunta asustada – Muéstrese...

Soy yo – Dice la persona asomándose al claro, saliendo tras unos cuantos árboles.

¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Continuará...**

**N/A: **Hola mundo! actualizo!, espero le haya gustado el capítulo! Estoy algo cansada, así que no escribiré mucho más hoy.

Los personajes no son míos, son de CLAMP, pero la historia si es mía xD

Espero sus comentarios! pero antes de irme, comentare los reviews:

**midori-hanasaki:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! significa mucho para mi!, y espero de todo corazón que te vaya muy bien con tu fic también n.n Gracias por a crítica xD este capi lo miré mucho para tratar de no tener errores, si los tengo, mis más sinceras disculpas u.u pero me avisas! jejejeje. Espero que te guste el capi! espero tu comentario! Un beso enorme! Cuídate!

Y eso! me despido! dejen sus comentarios! ya sean buenos o malos n.n

Hasta la próxima!

PD: espero actualizar el próximo lunes sin falta!


End file.
